Early Birthday Surprise
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: An early Birthday gift. Love: Phichit and Chris (Based on Ep. 10)


Title: Early Birthday Surprise

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

After the Grand Prix Finals the couple is back in their hotel, Alpha and Omega indulged in their scents and mating sessions, celebrating the win. Viktor and Yuri removed the obstacle that blocks their marriage, and that's getting the gold medal.

Both cuddling in their naked form, Viktor hugged his bonded mate and student tightly from the winter cold, buried in thick comforter.

"Who should knock?" came a hush sound outside the room.

"Oh… it's open!" said by a Swis accent man.

"Is this a good idea?" asked by another deeper tone.

"We'll be fine, besides it's just them" said by the first voice with a Thai accent.

"I hope we don't walk out on them on you kn-" a familiar Russian teenage voice came only to stop when Phichit opened the lights to find Yuri half naked sleeping, and it seemed there was no sign of the Russian fiancé around.

"Viktooooor… is the light broken? Why did it turn on?" Yuri groaned.

"Oh…" Phichit snapped a photo of Yuri bare back turned towards them, but Sala and Mila noticed a hand draped around his waist.

"Please turn it off" Yuri groaned again.

"Hai…" Viktor suddenly replied in Japanese and sat up rubbing his eyes with a yawn, and pulled the covers to cover Yuri.

The people who intrude their room left their mouths hanging, "This is what I'm afraid of…" the Russian boy commented covering his poor eyes.

"Oh… Yuri… we have unexpected and uninvited guests…" Viktor blurt pointing, slowly Yuri took his glasses and worn them turning to them, flushing bright red, the whole hotel heard a n loud English "GET OUT" from a certain room.

Finally after the couple had dressed and caught themselves a power nap after that impromptu cardio they're now wearing a matching designer suit and tie, as they were joined by their friends going to the banquet wearing formals, the Thai and the Swis exchanged looks and remained at the back of the two lines they have.

Arriving, Yuri was then mobbed by some skaters congratulating him.

Viktor never living Yuri's side, Chris dragged Viktor away from Yuri who didn't mind, Phichit kept on handing him some Champaign and secretly filling it up tricking him.

Viktor throwing glances at his fiancé didn't notice it either because as soon as Yuri finishes a glass Phichit would dispose of it, Mina and Sala had their phones while Yurio was a bit reluctant with the scheme, the Swis and the Thai's plan.

At the middle of the night, Yuri already felt woozy, Phichit took it as a signal and gave Chris a hands up, looking at the pole Chris walked approaching Yuri, taking off his dress shirt.

"Yuuuuri~ you know I can't take my loss last year… so how about a re-match?" everyone looked at their way, Viktor spitted his drink, Yurio looked like about to faint.

"Y-your oooon~" said by Yuri in a slurry voice.

Mila conspired with the DJ and played some seductive music for them, Chris was the first one to dance and everyone and the ladies snapped so many photos just like the last GPF.

When it was Yuri's turn, he aggressively took off his pants and threw it on Viktor's head, Viktor getting it and trying to stop Yuri wanting to have his mate for himself, it was too late when Mila pushed him to a chair facing the pole and Phichit announcing something while his beloved phone is on standby recording the whole thing.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight we would like to present GPF winner and last year's winner on the pole dancing dance off Yuri Katsuki!" Phichit started and everyone gathered, the ladies started to squeal while the guys wolf whistled, "This is an 'Early birthday surprise, for the coach and future hubby Mr. Viktor Nikiforov, you can thank us later~" Phichit added.

Viktor was pushed on the chair to sit by Chris, he was almost drooling looking at Yuri, both keeping eye contact as the crowed cheered. Phichit enjoyed taking the clip with a scandalous smirk playing on his face.

Yuri seductively walked to the pole and danced around as he then slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt leaving his black tie on, climbing the pole with ease and gripped using his thighs that Viktor loves to bite.

Doing difficult routines on the pole Viktor wondered where Yuri had practiced since they've been always together, his performance was polished and became even sexier, his Eros became ten times stronger than his usual sober performance on ice.

But after the music had finished Viktor's thoughts was still in a mix, he can't hear anyone calling him all he was doing was looking at his beautiful fiancé, fanning himself with something he came to hold, slouching on his seat legs parted and eye wide leaving his mouth hanging.

The whistles and the teasing became loud when Yuri sat on Viktor's lap and leaned on him, Phichit uploading the clip quickly it became viral.

"I CHALLENGE VIKTOR AND YURI TO A COUPLE DANCE OFF!" burst by JJ with his girlfriend clinging on his side.

The couple looked at each other and gave a knowing smirk, "You're on" they both said, Phichit gave a scandalous taunting with the crowd, Chris with the ladies cheered, Yurio snarled and Yakov nervous on what's about to happen and the other coaches were interested.

They gave the honor to JJ and his girl friend, everybody's camera were ready especially Phichit who took out his Go pro just for high quality recording.

It was an interpretative dance and a very familiar one, as an Ed Sheran song came in, they danced similar to the video that came along the music.

Viktor and Yuri watched in amusement Viktor chugging down his own share of Champaign, "Looks like Viktor is having his fuel on!" Phichit chimed on the microphone, Viktor raising his glass while holding Yuri on his side who already worn his pants on and dress shirt, somehow no one noticed Yuri had straightened his clothes like he wasn't lap dancing also pole dancing.

Clothes tucked in place except his tie, while Viktor took off his blazer which remained on his inner sleeveless coat and neat tie and dress shirt, both gave their audience a smirk.

After the music had finished, Viktor handed his phone to the DJ and instructed to play a very familiar song which they heard and saw Yuri dance on the ice.

On Love: Eros ringed on the stereo which surprised them, Yuri started to sway around Viktor who then took Yuri's hand and started to dance around with the dance mixed of tango and ballroom, everyone awed at the routine they had, they showed what dancing is all about, Yurio spitting hiss drink and Yakov leaning on the table.

"They can pair skate if they want to…" commented by Georgi who's been chugging down his own drink.

Emil who's present, "Sala! Do you want to dance too?"

"Shove it beardie!" Mickey pushed Emil's face off Sala's who's been giggling, Mila who's with Phichit covering the whole thing.

As the finished with a crescendo tone of the music, Yuri's body was bended, legs wrapped around Viktor's hip, both arms around Viktor's neck, Viktor's other hand was at Yuri's but and the other is in Yuri's back for support.

Ending, everyone applaud, everything went well to Chris and Phichit's plan, "Where's you get all that?" Chris teased.

"Me and Yuri have some free time" Viktor chugged down another shot.

"Free time huh?" Chris's coach and Celistino smirked.

"We do it for fuuuun~" Yuri said in a slurry voice who sat on Viktor's lap leaning and about to doze off.

Viktor noticing his fiancé, "I think before I get wasted too… I need to get this champ to our room and have ourselves some rest for tomorrow's outing~" Viktor chimed animatedly.

Phichit on his trademark smirk Chris, teased them as they left the party.

Finally at the safety of their room, "Viktor~ scent me pleaaaase?" pulling Viktor's tie towards him.

~Chapter End~


End file.
